The present invention relates to service level agreements, service level objectives and evaluation of metrics associated therewith and more particularly to a method and system to aggregate evaluation of one or more metrics across a plurality of resources.
There are various environments when evaluating metrics across a number of resources associated with a service or system may be desirable. An example of one such environment is service level management. Service level management may involve monitoring services delivered to customers so that evaluations may be made whether the requirements of any Service level Agreements (SLAs) may have been breached. Service Level Agreements are contracts that provide agreements made about a service being provided by a service provider to a customer. The service being provided may involve infrastructure or facilities for e-commerce or other web-based services, data storage or data processing services, communication services or the like. Service Level Agreements typically include service level objectives (SLOs). The service level objectives may each define a set of resources of a particular resource type, one or more metrics that will be measured on each resource type, and one or more thresholds against which the metrics will be evaluated. Over time, measurement data is evaluated for the set of resources for each SLO and a determination made if any of the thresholds have been breached, causing a violation. Service level management systems look at availability within a single resource type at a time during a selected time period or evaluation interval and do not take into account the multiple different resource types simultaneous that may makeup an overall system and affect its performance. In addition to only observing a single resource type at a time, the service level management system may also only measure a metric associated with the single resource type and does take into account or aggregate these with other metrics or different types of metrics associated with other resource types.